I Will Fight
by Anairakthehealf
Summary: This story is about the slavery of women. I am not sexist! Shadow is a future king and has to choose a bride/slave/property. Anairak(my OC) is the daughter of the leader of the rebels. When Anairaks village gets captured and Shadow chooses her as his bride/slave/property she's going on an adventure of a life time. Filled with adventure, un-expected love, and war!
1. My life

**(Past time)**

It all started before I was born. The slavery of women. All happened when Blackdoom got on the throne. He wasn't the real heir to the throne. His brother Night the hedgehog was but he died in battle and Blackdoom got the throne. He made a law that women were to be treated as property. This means they were sold. There were no more male slaves. Only women. Poor men became rich because they sold their daughters, sisters, etc. Then 10 years later there were no poor men at all. Men still had jobs of such but women were slaves. But the men that refused this law were killed. Then Shadow the Hedgehog was born. He was the next heir to the throne. But sadly he was just like his father. Then 3 years after his birth I was born. What would I have known that our destinies were entwined?

My mother was leader of a rebel clan. She was pregnant before she became leader. Don't ask me how, she never told me anyway. Well what the goal of the clan was to free women and let them join us. Well those who did not have the gold bracelets. You see those bracelets let the man who put them on you control your body, and mind. You are under complete command of your owner. Those bracelets are called Soul Breakers. But some women are powerful enough to resist the bracelets to control their minds. Only the most powerful men have those women like Blackdoom. Did I mention that the bracelets are un-breakable? Only celestial bronze can break them (**so I took that from Percy Jackson. I couldn't resist**)and that metal can't be found anymore.

Let my story begin….

**(Present time)**

"Come on Amy! You can do it!" I yelled at my best friend Amy Rose. She was a hedgehog with pink fur and emerald green eyes. She was about an inch shorter than me, and was like a sister to me. She wears a red sleeveless dress that reached mid-thigh; it was tied around her neck. She had black leggings under it for running and fighting. She also wears a red head band, and black fighting boots. Her hair ends to her mid-back and she has three bangs. She's 18. Right now she was trying to complete a new obstacle course. It had high jumps, arrows, and fire! Amy jumped the last obstacle and finished with a time of five minutes.

"Good job Ames!" I yelled as I raced to hug her. Did I forget to mention what I look like? My bad! Well names Anairak Wolf the Healf; my mom is a cat and I guess my dad is part wolf part hedgehog. I'm cerulean blue, I have grey eyes. Mom says they look like storm clouds. I wear a purple short skirt with black leggings that reach above my knees, purple sleeveless shirt that ties around my neck, black flats, and a black hair band. My hair end to my waist, but I tie it in a ponytail. I have side bangs. I'm 19. My tail is very fluffy…But not to fluffy. It's just right. I love my tail!

"Thanks An. But you did better! 3 minutes for crying out loud!" She said. I blushed a little.

"Well when your mom is the leader of a clan I have to do well!" I exclaimed waving my arms in the air dramatically.

"Well let's get back to camp it's almost night. You now the soldiers always search the woods at night." Amy said with a hint of worry in her voice. You see the new obstacle course was underground and 2 miles away from the camp. The camp was in a secrete village. The entrance is a cave. It's really cool!

"K! Let's go.'' With that we ran up a little tunnel and up to the surface. When we got to the woods we heard the

_CLIP CLOP_

_CLIP CLOP_

of the horse steps of the soldiers. To soldiers a bulldog and a hedgehog. Both horses chestnut. We hid under a bush and listened to their conversation.

"You heard what happened in west Topolist woods?" The hedgehog said.

"Yeah they captured a whole camp of those damn rebels! None of them escaped! They had been searching for that camp for months! They were all brought to King Darkdoom so that he could pick one for his son Shadow. As a present because of his coronation in 5 days. They were all very beautiful but weak. Shadow didn't like any of them! He said he wanted a strong, pure rebel girl who won't give in easily." The bulldog said.

We looked at each other with 'this-is-very-bad' faces.

"Well we have to look for the camp that's in these woods. We better hurry and keep looking.'' With that they both cantered away.

"Come on we have to inform this to mom!'' I said and with that we ran toward the camp at full speed. Night had come and we were in danger. We got to the cave and entered. At the end of the cave we pushed down a little 5 inch tall and wide rock that opened a passage way to the village. When we entered the first thing we saw were our horses waiting for us. My horse is an Arabian crossed with thoroughbred. She has a shiny black, her eyes are ghostly blue. Her name is Midnight. Ames horse is a pure Arabian. Her color is white and brown. A pinto. She has brown eyes. Her name was Ginger.

"Hey girl. Sorry were late." I said to Midnight. She nickered softly in understanding. You see midnight is my familiar. We are bonded. She understands me I understand her. Everyone in all rebel camps have 1 familiar.

"Yeah, were sorry my Gingi-wingy-wusomes! My Ginger-Winger! My wos-"I interrupted her.

"Okay, the last one was just sad! Isn't that right my Midnight-I'm-So-Right! My Midni-wingi-wuby-dubby! My wittle baby! My-" I would have continued if Ginger hadn't bumped her head against my back. Amy giggled.

"Good girl Ginger!'' Amy said as she giggled and patted ginger's neck.

"Let's go." I mumbled. We got on our horses and rode bareback into the village. There were little girls playing with dolls near the river that came from above the ground. It was actually crystal clear. The village seemed normal. Only it lacked of men and sky. The light we had came from a hole on the earth above us. There were huts all around. I still don't know how this place is even here! Mom says that since Mother Earth is a female she helps us! Isn't that at least a bit cool. Anyway we rode into the village and were met by a lot of 'Thank goodness you're safe!' from the older ladies or 'Sup guys!' from the younger kids. But when we saw our mothers well it wasn't a pretty sight. They were furious! My mom is a white cat with orange eyes. Her hair reaches her shoulders and was pulled in a messy bun. she had on a long leafy green dress with slits on the sides for running and leggings. Amy's mom is a red hedgehog with blue eyes. Her quills reach her back and they were also in a messy bun. She had on a leafy brown skirt that reached under her knees and a black sleeve less shirt. Both moms had on black both looked at us and said;

"Girls you have some explaining to do!''

* * *

Well this is a new story still don't have any ideas for 'It's a cruel world...' the tittle is so long! Well bye! EAT LOTS oF CHOCOLatE! And vegies... sadly.


	2. Hard life

Amy, Shadow, and Blackdoom belong to SEGA.

Alicia to aliciathewolf45

Ruby to fire assassin

Me: This chapter will be mostly of information 'bout the story. So don't complain if it has little action!

**Sonic: So will I be in this one?**

Me: Yes Sonic.

**Sonic: YES!*fist pumps***

**Silver: How about me?**

Me: No Silver but thanks for being such a gentleman. Unlike a certain blue hedgehog.

**Sonic: HEY!**

Me: Okay on with the story! *majestic lightning*

AnPOV

We are in so much trouble. You see everybody is supposed to be in the village before night. We were late. The moms sat us down inside of the house. Everybody's house is made out of bamboos and wood. They looked like huts. Inside there were wolf, bear and deer skins on the walls floor or beds. The beds were made out of cotton which we planted on the fields. The fields were exactly under the light of the sun. The plants that didn't need too much sun were covered with skins of deer for only 4 hours a day. Anyway back to angry moms. And angry familiars! Moms' a wolf. Ames mom is a coyote. And they both had angry faces on.

"You guys were out there for 20 extra minutes! A soldier could of followed you here and found our location!'' my mom yelled.

"You guys gave everybody nervous and scared!'' Ames mom yelled.

"Were very sorry but we found some info." Amy said. Mom and Ames mom turned serious.

"What.'' My mom said.

"They captured the camp at west Topolist.'' I said. Their eyes widen and showed nothing but sadness.

"Anyone escaped?'' Ames mom asked. Amy and I shook our heads.

"Dammit!'' My mom yelled while punching the wall. You see moms' sister was the leader of that camp. Tears soon started falling from all our eyes.

"W-w-w-what happened t-t-to them?'' my mom murmured as Ames mom hugged her. The familiars started whimpering and whining. Every time a rebel is captured they take the familiar away. They don't kill the familiars because if the familiar is hurt the girl is hurt. When the girl or familiar die well they both die.

"They were taken to Blackdoom so he could pick one as a present to his son Shadow. For his coronation.'' Amy said.

"Who he pick?'' Ames mom asked. Amy looked at me with a you-tell-them face. I sighed and said, "None. Shadow said that they were too weak. He wants a 'strong, pure rebel girl who won't give in easily'. What a creep.'' I said with disgust. Mom smiled softly at me. "Good girls. Go ahead and brush down your familiars.'' We nodded and walked out. Since its night we cover up the hole that gives us sunlight with a special circle made out of crystal so that moonlight enters and we have light by torches and lamps. That way bats and other night creatures don't enter. In the day we cover up the hole with a special net that way bugs don't enter.

In the stables was our good friends Alicia the wolf and Ruby Amara the Echidna. Alicia is a brown wolf with a patch of white on her stomach, ear, and tail. She was born with beautiful angel wings. She has blond inch-under shoulder length hair and blue sapphire eyes and a sweet smile. Until you mess with her or when she's in battle.

Ruby is a black echidna with ruby eyes, long hair a little bit part her back and some short bangs. Once a month the best fighters go to the towns at night to rescue slave women. Sometimes some of our girls get captured. Those are sad moments. Well anyway Alicia's familiar is also a horse. A beautiful Quarter horse. She is gray with purple eyes, and she like her master has beautiful white wings. Her name is Silverstreak. She called her that for a silver streak that runs down her back. Ruby's familiar is also a horse. A thoroughbred. Its fur is reddish. She has a black star in between her eyes. Thus her name Blackstar.

"Hey Alicia, hey Ruby.'' Ames said with a sad tone. Which Alicia quickly heard.

"What's wrong?'' she asked with concern in the voice. We told her what had happened.

"Oh I'm sorry.'' She said with sadness in her voice. You see she lost her mother when we were rescuing them.

"You think they put the soul breakers on them?'' Ruby said almost crying.

"No. Well not until they are sold. I wish we could rescue them!" I yelled! Midnight nickered 'Calm down Anairak! Don't scare the other horses and familiars!' Midnight scolded in my head.

"Yeah yeah.'' I said patting her neck. I started brushing Midnight, Amy started to brush Gingers mane and Alicia started picking Silverstreaks hooves. Ruby brushed Blackstars mane. We worked in calming silence. When we were done we said goodbye to our familiars and left to our hut. We share. A little later we were in our PJ's and in bed. My PJ is a blue night gown that ended midthigh. I remember when I stole that, good times. Ames PJ were pink shorts with a spaghetti strap pink shirt. Which she stole. Alicia had the same thing as me only in white. Ruby had on the same as Ames only her pants reached her knees and instead of pink purple.

"Well we better get our rest. Remember tomorrow we go to the city to rescue more girls.'' Alicia said.

"Yeah I can't wait to kick some man ass!'' Amy said. We all laughed.

"Yeah well I'm going to show em what I got!'' I said.

"Goodnight." Alicia said. "Goodnight!'' Ames and Ruby said.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite.'' We blew out our candles and fell asleep.

We didn't see the shadow looking into the hole and at our village while smirking evilly.

"So here's were you all have hidden.''

Me: OHHH! Cliffhanger!

**Sonic: Hey! You said I was going to be in this one!**

Me: I lied so you would shut up.

**Sonic: Rude much!**

Me:*holds water ball* what was that?

**Sonic: Nothing.**


	3. This can't be happening

Me: Oh I left ya'll in a cliffhanger! I feel so evil!

**Shadow: You are as evil as a puppy!**

Me: *holds chainsaw* what was that?

**Shadow: Nothing.**

Me: Amy disclaimer please!

_Amy: Sonic Team characters belong to SEGA. Alicia belongs to Aliciathewolf45, Ruby belongs to Fire Assassin. All the other characters belong to Anairak (Kariana) _

Me: Read on! *majestic neigh of horse*

* * *

AnPOV

"Anairak wake up.'' I heard a soft voice say while shaking my shoulder. When I opened my eyes I saw Amy shaking my shoulder.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Round 6:00am, let's go we have to practice and get ready. Today we go to North Station Square.'' Ames said.

"So far?'' I asked.

"Since the capture was in West Topolist they are going to be more security in that area. So we go where there is less security, the farthest place North Station Square." Alicia said.

"Don't worry only girls with horse or elephant familiars will come." Ruby said. And yes elephants, but there are only 2 and only one can come at a time.

"Well let's get ready!" I said and jumped out of bed.

?POV

"You sure they are going to go on a rescue trip today?" A mysterious figure spoke.

"Yes your majesty, I found there little village. We will have them surrounded as soon as they step out don't worry." A green hawk said. He had on black pants and a black t-shirt. He had black boots and a bow made out of wood on his back along with that thingy that holds the arrows**(what the hell is that called!) **He had the symbol of man on his shirt. **(You know Shadow symbol from his game. Well that one)**

"Good job Jet. Bring the most beautiful of them here so that my son Shadow could pick one! But if you fail you will be punished!" The mysterious man said. He was sitting on a throne and only his eyes were visible. Dark red eyes. Jet gulped.

"Don't worry your majesty! My men won't fail!'' with that he walked out.

* * *

AnPOV

We all had on our fighting close. They are simple legging-like dark green pants with a dark green t-shirt. Some girls like me have it low cut. Fighting black boots and our hair pulled in a ponytail. And lastly black fingerless gloves. We all have swords but some like Alicia have also bows and arrows. I have a backup knife in my boot.

"Okay ladies, today I won't be going because only girls with horse or elephant familiars will be able to go." My mother said.

"But then who will lead us?" a yellow fox with red hair said.

"My daughter Anairak." With that all eyes were suddenly on me. 'Oh this will be fun.' Midnight said to me telekpecaly **(how you f*cking spell that!)** This made me glare at her.

"B-but-" mom interrupted me.

"But nothing. Now go!" She said. I nodded got on Midnight. All the other girls got on their familiars and we rode of to the entrance. For some reason I have a bad feeling 'bout this.

* * *

JetPOV

I could hear the sound of hooves running toward the entrance of that cave.

"Okay men let them come out the when I give the signal we attack!'' I said. With that we hid behind the bushes. We heard the cave start to open and the nickers of horses and even the sound of an elephant! Then we saw them. About 10 girls, trotting out with pride in their eyes. There was even and elephant, but when they were right in the middle I gave the signal and we attacked.

* * *

AnPOV

We opened the entrance and trotted out. When we entered the forest I felt a little voice in my head say '_Turn back! Turn back!'_ But of course I didn't listen. Then suddenly we were ambushed! Men with swords come out of now were!

"Attack!" I heard and "Attack!" I yelled.

Suddenly all you could hear was the battle cries of men and women. The clashing of swords. The neighs of horses and trumpeting of the elephant. Suddenly I felt myself pulled forcefully of Midnight and onto the ground. I looked up and saw a black bulldog. I got to my feet pulled out my sword and started fighting him. I slashed my sword at his faced and made a pretty nasty scar. He yelled in pain and I stuck my sword into his stomach and pulled it out. The blood dripped off my sword and he started coughing blood. I suddenly heard a loud thud. I looked back and the elephant had been pulled down with ropes.

I rushed over to cut ropes but suddenly a cut appeared on my thigh. I looked around the fight and saw that Midnight had been cut on her thigh. I ran to the black hawk trying to tie her up and stabbed him in the back. Suddenly I heard Amy yell in pain. I looked back and Amy had been cut on the hip. I ran over and started fighting the green hedgehog. He cut me on my fore arm and I cut his head off. I kneeled beside Amy.

"Ames you alright.'' I said.

"Yeah I'll be fine. An we are outnumbered!" Amy said with tears.

"Don't say that!'' I said but then I felt the tip of a sword on my back.

"She's right. We already attacked the village. Only some girls are fighting the rest are tied up. Give up." I looked back to see a green hawk.

"Never!'' I yelled and started fighting him. He is a damn good fighter. I heard laughter. I looked around to see men staring at us and smirking. He was right, we had lost. There was blood everywhere. But I was the only girl standing. Then I felt a hit on the back of my neck. I fell and blacked out. The last thing I remember was being tied up and carried.

* * *

AnPOV 2 hours later.

I woke up to find myself on a hospital bed. My vision was still blurry but I heard this,

"When she fully awakes take her to the throne room. His majesty will be there any minute." A male voice said.

"She's awakening now." I opened my eyes to see that green hawk and a brown hedgehog with a doctors coat on. The green hawk pulled me to my feet tied my hands behind my back and whispered in my ear.

"Told you we won." When he said that I did my wolf growl. Which made him chuckle.

"Come on." He said as he pushed me down a hall way.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You have been chosen to be showed to His majesties Shadow and Blackdoom. You should be proud." He said.

"Proud my ass." I growled. '_I wonder if I have my back up knife.' _I thought. We walked for a little while till we reached the throne room. There I saw Amy, Alicia, Ruby, Alex a purple hedgehog with blue eyes, and Kate a white fox with blonde hair and brown eyes, all on their knees. I gasped when I saw them. They looked so weak and fragile. It made me mad, sad, and heartbroken. They all looked at me with we-failed-faces. But I gave them my there's-still-hope-face. I soon was pushed to my knees beside Alicia. Suddenly the doors were opened and out stepped out the most handsome male I have ever seen! I know he's my enemy but still. He is a black hedgehog with crimson red stripes running down his quills (which are slicked back and the ends pointing forward), arms and legs. His eyes were ruby red. Like Ruby's, only his had a special shine. He had white chest hair. He had on black shoulder blades with gold rimmed. Gold cape, rocket shoes, and gold crown on his head. Prince shadow the Hedgehog.

Then behind him came his father, Blackdoom. **(I'm going to make him a hedgehog) **He is a pure back hedgehog with dark red eyes. He had on a long violet robe that kings wear and black dress pants. He had on black dress shoes. And he had on a gold crown with rubies, diamonds, and precious stones.

"Are these the only girls you bring me?!" Blackdoom said.

"All the other ones had scars on their faces or they were too young or to old your majesty." The green hedgehog said.

"Very well Jet." So that was his name. Shadow and Blackdoom came down toward the beginning of the line were Amy is.

"What's your name girl?'' Blackdoom rudely asked.

"A-amy Rose." Poor Ames sounds so scared. Blackdoom made a signal with his hand and a soldier came and made Amy stand up. Shadow started to circle her. Then he shook his head. With that the soldier took Amy away. Now I really have to get this knife out of my boot. They repeated that until only I was left. By then I had the knife in my hands and I was cutting the ropes on my wrists. The knife was only 3 inches long but sharp. Blackdoom asked the same question.

"Anairak." I simply said.

"Anairak what?'' he said.

"Anairak Wolf the Healf." I growled. He made that hand signal and a soldier came to make me stand by then I had cut all the ropes. When Shadow started circling me then I lashed out at him with my knife. At first he was surprised then he started dogging all my attacks. Damn he's a better fighter than Jet. The soldiers didn't do anything because they thought that I was going to lose. Suddenly he kicked my knife out of my hands. Then we fought hand on hand combat. He hit me 3 times I hit him 2. Then he twisted my arm and holds it against my back while with his other hand pinched a nerve on my neck that made me fall asleep. The last thing I remember is being lifted bride style and a velvet male voice saying,

"She's perfect."

* * *

**Shadow: What detailed description you did of me.**

Me: *blushes* W-well for all those fan girls out there. *scoff*

Sonic: OH someone's i E** LOVE! **

Me and **Shadow: **_**SHUT UP SONIC!**_

Sonic: I love you too! * runs away*


	4. Oh my

**Me:HEEEEEEY! So how are my good readers! **

_Sonic: I'm impressed there are any. I mean your story is not that good._

Shadow: Stop that faker or I'll shoot you!

**Me: Thank you Shady! **

_**Cream: AWWWW! Shady!**_

Shadow: Shut up Cream!

_**Cream: *runs away crying***_

Shadow: I'll apologize later. Anairak, disclaimer please.

**Me: *mutters* that's my line. Okay! ****All Sonic Team characters belong to SEGA! Anairak Wolf the Healf belongs to ****mua****! Alicia the wolf belongs to aliciathewolf45. Ruby belongs fire Assassin. And stuff in **_italic mean memories._** Things in bold means speaking telekinesis. Thank you cArDoNaNaVaS from DeviantART for letting me use the pic, you are AWESOME! And read on! *majestic roar of fire*ME**

_Sonic: Where do those sounds come from.*looks around*_

**Anairaks P.O.V.**

I started to wake up. At first I did not remember a thing. Then it all came to me.

'_She's perfect.'_

No! No, no, no, no, no. He could not have chosen me. Oh God.

'_He wants a pure rebel…' _

How stupid could I have been! Of course he chose me! Oh well better get out of here. First let me see if I can contact with Midnight. **'Midnight can you hear me! Midnight!'**

'**Anairak!' **she sounded so far away.

'**Where are you?' **

'**On a trailer. There transporting me to the other side of the city were the stables for familiars are. Listen Anairak. I'll be okay they won't treat me bad because if they do then you'll get hurt. And the whole city already heard that Shadow picked you. So search for the others.'**

'**I can't you are my number one priority.'**

'**I'LL BE OKAY! I'm get- far- way sea- for the oth- rs! Hu-y! I lov- you!'**

'**I love you too! Midnight? Midnight!'**

"Great. Better find out where the hell I am.'' I started to look around and noticed that I was in a bedroom. On a bed. The bed had red satin sheets. Soft as silk. The room is a big master room. The walls are a red/velvety color. There is a love seat, a couch, and a throne like chair. The all are red with a black design. The throne like chair has gold brimming. There is also a velvet red carpet on the floor. This room screamed Shadow the Hedgehog. Suddenly the door opened and speak of the devil there he was.

"I see you're awake.'' He said. Then he started walking toward me with lust in his eyes. And since I was on a bed that didn't help much. So quickly got to my feet and started to back up till I hit the wall. Damn wall. I had never felt that way. I afraid of a man! This broke 2 of my rules. Never fear a man and don't show a man you're afraid. He smirked when he saw the fear in my face. That was like a bucket of cold water. It got me mad.

"What are you smirking for you jackass!'' I growled at him. That only made his smirk grow.

"I love the way you are Anairak. A little rebel.'' He said. Suddenly he was in front of me. Holding my wrists over my head with one hand! One hand! Damn he is strong.

"I'm going to enjoy breaking you.'' He said then he kissed me. Oh God help me not give in.

**AmyPOV**

I hope Anairak is okay. I heard Shadow had chosen her. But right now I need to find a way to get out of here. They had put me in the kitchen. I had on a simple bubble pink maid outfit that ended a little over mid-thigh with black knee length leggings, and pink slippers. I had on a white apron and was chopping carrots. Suddenly a blue hedgehog, red echidna, purple chameleon, and a lion entered the kitchen. They had on black jeans, black fighting boots and they were all shirtless. And may I add, the blue guy is pretty hot. I felt a blush rising up my neck but I held it down.

"Ah Sonic, Knuckles, Espio, Leo I see you have come back from training." The main chef said. She's a grey bat with purple eyes and in her mid-50s. She was wearing a white maid outfit that reached her ankles and a white apron her hair is pulled into a messy bun.

"Yep! And we could use some of your pumpkin pie." The blue guy as all of them did puppy dog eyes. She laughed.

"Sure thing." Then she looked at me. "Hey Any get the boys some pie!'' She told me rather rudely. How fast she changed from a nice mother to a mean stepmother.

"It's Amy ma'am and where is the pie?" I asked as nicely as I could. The guys seemed to notice me for the first time. The blue hedgehog seemed to take interest in me.

"Forget the pumpkin I'll take her." He said as he looked me over. Ugh men.

"Forget it buster." I snapped and looked at the main chef.

"The pie is in the second cabinet to the right." She said.

"Thanks." With that I turned around to get the pie leaving the hedgehog staring at me with his mouth open.

"Ha Sonic she got you good." I heard someone say. So his name is Sonic? Interesting. I got the pie and brought it to the chef whose name I still don't know.

"Here you go ma'am." I said and glared daggers at Sonic. This made the other guys snicker.

"Sonikuu!" we heard a female voice say. A brown chipmunk with red hair glomped on 'Sonikkuu'.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" she's wearing a normal black and white maid outfit the reached her knees, and black slippers.

"Hey Sally, long time no see." Sonic said while trying to get out of her death hug looking at his friends for help.

"Hey Sal, how's it going?'' said the echidna.

"Knuckles you won't believe brought in 3 new maids, ex-rebel maids. Well they must have been weak if they got caught." That did it.

"For your information, we are real rebels! Just because we got a surprise attack and were outnumbered does not mean we are weak! So get your lines strait you little whore!" I yelled at her and glared at her. Everybody in the kitchen stared at me then at her.

"How dare you! Your nothing but a little bitch!"

"Well at least I'm not a little whore that glomps on men."

"Bitch!"

"Whore!"

"Slut."

"Jackass!''

"Weakling!'' Oh that was the last straw! I walked at to her and punched her right in the face, then grabbed her head and smashed it against my knee, finally I grabbed her hair lunged her about 5 feet away. Every one stood quite looking at me. She slowly stood up and looked at me with hate. She came barging at me, but I quickly doge her then jumped and kicked backward in a circle. When my foot made contact with the back of her head she instantly was knocked out.

"What the hell is going on here!" some guards had heard all the commotion and came to see what it was. What a sight they saw. Sally knocked out on the floor, blood leaking out of her broken nose and back of the head were my foot had made contact. When they looked at me a had her blood on my hand, knee, foot, and was breathing loudly.

"What have you done?'' One of them said.

"She called me weak!" I said. One of them sighted.

"Sonic take her to a room and lock the door and stand watch in front of the door, Espio take Sally to the infirmary.

"Yes sir." They both said. Well this isn't a good start.


End file.
